


Danny is an angry boi

by the_ghostwriter96



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Confessions, Love Confession, M/M, Pompous Pep, but barely, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ghostwriter96/pseuds/the_ghostwriter96
Summary: Two confessions and a lot of anger.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 14
Kudos: 164





	Danny is an angry boi

It wasn’t _fair_. Vlad had everything- money, power, fame, everything a person could want but it wasn’t enough for him. He was the _bad guy_ , and he still got all that stuff and _more_. And that wasn’t _fair_. People _hate_ Phantom, they despise him, and he’s the _good guy_. Danny stayed out late, broke his curfew, got grounded, fell behind in school and for what? For a town of assholes that ‘boo’ him when he comes to save the day? All because- what, ghosts are bad? Because in the process of _literally_ saving their lives he caused a little bit of destruction? Minor stuff, some broken windows, a messed-up playground, and they hate him for it.

He sacrificed so much for them. So, so much, his entire teen years for them only for the pendulum of public opinion to swing right back to hatred at the drop of a fucking swing-set. And as if that weren’t bad enough on its own, he had to deal with _this_ now too? Vlad taunting him in front of his parents? Coming over for dinner and bringing up Phantom, so that they could all trash-talk him together?

The grip on his fork grew tighter and tighter and hotter and hotter until it had started to bend and he dropped it on the table. He pushed his chair back, slamming his hands down on the table as he stood up, and turned his glare from his plate of meatloaf to Vlad-fucking-Masters, who has the audacity to shit talk Danny to his parents after beating him up the weekend before. Who had the audacity to shit talk Danny at all, a fucking teenager. Who had the _fucking audacity_ to torment Danny like this in his own home, after making the last few years of his life _hell_.

“Drop the act, Vlad.” He snapped, when everyone had turned to look at him, surprised by the sound of his chair scraping the floor. “Cut it out, or I’ll put an end to it.”

And Vlad, _Vlad_ , that piece of shit, he must’ve thought he was calling Danny’s bluff when he smirked, quirking an eyebrow, and asked, “Whatever do you mean, Daniel? Do you disagree that Phantom is a menace to this town?”

“You know _damn well_ I disagree, and you know _why_!” Danny had had enough of the fighting. He’d had enough of the violence, and the injustice of it all. He’d had enough of the hiding from his family the biggest part of his life. “And if you don’t shut your goddamn mouth-“

“Danny!” Maddie tried.

“-right now, I’ll tell everyone why. _Everyone_ , do you understand me? I don’t care anymore.”

“Daniel Fenton, what has gotten into you?” Maddie stood up, hands on her hips and the motherly fire in her eyes of someone that was about to take away every last one of their kid’s electronics and privileges for the next year.

“This isn’t about you.” Danny softened his tone, just a little, glancing at his mother before focusing back on Vlad. “Tell me, right now, that this will stop.”

Vlad was pale, suddenly. Eyes wide as doubt and fear flickered over his expression in unison. Vlad cleared his throat, rising slowly from the table. “I think that I’ve overstayed my welcome. I do apologize, Madeline, Jack, but-“

“ _No!_ ” Danny cut him off. That wasn’t _good enough_.

“Go to your room right this instant, young man, you don’t speak to guests-“

“Do you really not see what he’s been doing?” Danny had to be losing his mind. Did they really not suspect a thing, after all these years? If only Jazz were around, if only Jazz were here to calm him down, to mediate, to convince him with her silent glances and shakes of her head, if only someone were here to smooth things over. But she was away at college, and there was nobody here that knew or understood. “Do you really not know?”

Vlad took a step away from the table, as if to leave, but Danny was around the table before he had a chance and Vlad was pinned against the counter. “You’re not going anywhere until you tell me this will stop.”

Not just the fighting, but the hatred, too. The entire town, hating him, his parents hating him, everyone hating him. The hiding, the secrets, all of it had to stop, Danny couldn’t _take it_ anymore. He just couldn’t, and he couldn’t take the fact that Vlad was a colossal dick and yet his life was everything that anyone could ever dream of.

And then Jack was pulling Danny back by the shoulders, and Maddie was making sure that Vlad was alright, and Vlad was staring wide-eyed at Danny and Danny’s eyes were brimming with tears that stung and his throat hurt and he couldn’t _do it_ anymore.

“I’m Phantom.” He croaked, but only Vlad seemed to hear him.

“Daniel-“ The older man began, and maybe he’d finally realized how much this all _hurt_ , how much it had all been hurting Danny for so long, but Danny just shook his head as tears spilled over.

“I’m Phantom.” He said again, and this time, Jack let go, and Maddie was looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face, and they didn’t believe him but they would. “And he knows. He’s known the whole time.” And as if on cue, rings erupted from Danny’s middle and ran across his body in both direction, transforming him, for the first time, in front of everyone. “Since I was fourteen. I went in that stupid portal, I pushed a stupid button and it- killed me, or something. And I’m Phantom, and he knows.”

There was no point in outing Vlad as more than an asshole. Not right now. It would be too easy for him to deny it, to refuse to transform and to make Danny look crazy. But this? This was believable enough, even if his parents didn’t know about the hidden cameras that Danny had sought out, one by one, and destroyed.

“…Danny…” Maddie’s voice was tight, like she might cry, but when Danny looked over his shoulder, Jack was looking at Vlad.

No, _Glaring_ at Vlad. “You get out of my house right now.” He said it in this… horrible, angry tone that Danny had never heard from his father before.

“Jack,” Vlad began, softly, soothingly, as if to smooth things over but Jack wasn’t having it.

“I said get out!”

“Don’t bother.” Danny wasn’t really angry at his parents, he was just _angry_ , but how could they have not noticed? How could they have not seen the bruises and cuts and burns? How could they have not known, after all those years of hiding, of secrets? Did they just think Danny was a shitty kid who didn’t listen? Who broke curfew and didn’t do his homework for the sake of it? Maddie reached out as Danny floated up off the ground, maybe to stop him, who knows? Who cares. He floated up through the ceiling, up through the roof and then out and away.

Far, far away, and he didn’t stop until he was sitting on top of the school- why the school? He didn’t know- with his knees to his chest and his face in his knees, hugging his legs and crying. Silent tears, without sobs. He was just tired. Tired of it all. The anger mostly faded away, and he was left with the disconcerting reality that he’d just outed himself to his parents. That there was no taking it back. _Fuck_.

To make it worse, he didn’t even think to bring his phone, so he couldn’t call Jazz or his friends. He just sat on top of the school, crying like a fucking wimp, just like everyone at school always thought he was, and wondered if he could ever go home again. Wondered if, maybe, his family might forgive him for the lies. For the outburst. Or if they’d hate him the way that they’ve always hated ghosts.

The look on Maddie’s face… what had it been? Fear? Disgust? Regret? Sorrow? _What_? The truth was out. They’d either accept him, or they wouldn’t. Did it matter, anyway? Not really. He would never be allowed to fight ghosts again. He’d probably be grounded for life, once they found out what he was doing, and that was only if they let him stay at home anymore. Maybe they’d hate him, the way they hated all ghosts, and he’d be banished from the Fenton family forever.

Whatever the result of his tantrum was, the truth was out, now, and he had to face the music somehow. But when he sat up to leave, he was met with a looming figure standing before him, and that looming figure was the last person he wanted to see.

“Vlad.” He said it with as much disgust as he could possibly muster up, which wasn’t much because honestly? He was exhausted. “What.”

Vlad didn’t seem phased. “Once your father was finished threatening me,”

“Which you deserved.”

“I managed to gauge their reaction, if you’d like to know what to expect when you go back home.”

Ah, but that was a kindness, and Vlad couldn’t be trusted to be kind. Or was he here to gloat, that he was right all along, and Danny’s parents would hate him for the rest of his life?

“I think I’ll figure it out.” Danny snapped, and pushed himself up off the ground, hovering so that he was eye-level with the asshole of a man that stood before him. He wiped his eyes roughly with his sleeve. “What do you really want?”

There was a beat of silence, in which Danny expected vitriol or threats or condescension, anything, really, Vlad-like, but all he heard instead was “I’m sorry.”

“Excuse me?”

“Had I realized this was taking such a toll on you, I would not have continued my… endeavors. It may not mean anything to you now, but I was only after your attention. Your reactions. Everything that I’ve done, I’ve done to be a part of your life, whether you wanted me to be or not- and I am sorry.”

Danny stared. Stared, and tried to believe that this was real. Tried to stop expecting something horrible or snarky to follow. But there was only silence, until he broke it himself. “Okay.”

Vlad blinked, and then sighed, fidgeting with he cuff of his suit-jacket. “If you’d like to know, they are furious with me and worried about you. Worried is an understatement. They do love you, Daniel. And they aren’t the only ones.” And then, Vlad was Plasmius, and Plasmius was in the sky and flying away with a final, “Take care, Daniel.” and then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, please! :)


End file.
